newfordfandomcom-20200214-history
John Jude Palencar
John Jude Palencar — Contributor: Artist About the Artist John Jude Palencar is a frequent Cover Artist for the Newford Series. Website *The Art of John Jude Palencar Bio John Jude Palencar (born 1957) is an American fantasy, science fiction, and horror artist. Over 100 book covers have been adorned by his art, including all four covers of the Inheritance Cycle series by Christopher Paolini. He graduated from the Columbus College of Art and Design in 1980. ~ John Jude Palencar - Wikipedia *More: Bio *More: John Jude Palencar - Artist Profile - Gallery | Tor.com Newford Cover Art Work Palencar has exhibited in numerous group shows in galleries, colleges and universities throughout the United States. Demand for his work extends into Europe and the Pacific rim through sales of his original paintings, second-rights usages and commissions. He was a featured artist for IDEA Magazine in Japan. Many private and corporate collections throughout the United States and Europe include his paintings. Palencar has created covers for several novels by Stephen King, who also holds Palencar's work in his private collection. When Knopf published Eragon in 2003, they called on Palencar to illustrate the cover. He also illustrated the covers for Eldest, Brisingr, and Inheritance.2 Paolini said that he named Palancar Valley after him long before Palencar illustrated the cover of Eragon.needed In 2010 Palencar was nominated in the World Fantasy Award Best Artist category. ~ John Jude Palencar - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Awards *The Society of Illustrators: Hamilton King Award Honoree John Jude Palencar *John Jude Palencar Wins 2008 Spectrum Grand Master Award - SF Signal *Portrait/Figure Winners in the 2013 Annual Art CompetitionArtist's Network | Artist's Network See Also * List of Newford artists External Links Websites, Portfolios: *The Art of John Jude Palencar Galleries: *John Jude Palencar - Gallery | Tor.com *Artodyssey: John Jude Palencar *Surrealism and Visionary art: John Jude Palencar *John Jude Palencar - Art - Nucleus | Art Gallery and Store *El Nostromo Peregrino: John Jude Palencar *Tolkien Art 2005 *John Jude Palencar *John Jude Palencar. Book covers. - Book Graphics *reviews_and_ramblings | Behind the Cover: John Jude Palencar *John Jude Palencar *>: The Jaw Dropping Art Of John Jude Palencar *Sanatçıl Baykuş: John Jude Palencar *"john jude palencar": Search Results | National Geographic Creative Posted Art: *john jude palencar on Tumblr *John Jude Palencar on Pinterest | 103 Pins *Artist Profile: John Jude Palencar (1957– ) | Through the Shattered Lens *John Jude Palencar | Richard Solomon Artists Representative *john jude palencar - Comic Art Member Gallery Results - Page 1 *John Jude Palencar explores Death and Time on the... | *Computer wallpaper: "The Wild Swans" (variation) by John Jude Palencar | Flickr - Photo Sharing! *Art by John Jude Palencar - Fantasy Art Photo (13958185) - Fanpop Articles with Art: *The Society of Illustrators: Hamilton King Award Honoree John Jude Palencar *Artist: John Jude Palencar - SFRevu Review *John Jude Palencar | Lines and Colors :: a blog about drawing, painting, illustration, comics, concept art and other visual arts *John Jude Palencar teases fans – The official Inheritance Cycle fan community *Artsy Editorial | Contemporary Paintings Fit For a Dark, Gothic Novel | Artsy *Friday Favorites: John Jude Palencar | Stainless Steel Droppings *Speaking of John Jude Palencar's Artwork *The Mustang Minute : John Jude Palencar (Lu’s Weekly Art Spotlight) *John Jude Palencar Wins 2008 Spectrum Grand Master Award - SF Signal *Cover Story: John Jude Palencar - Vorpalizer Vorpalizer *Guests - Norwescon 33s *Christina Ruth Johnson: Cover Artists: John Jude Palencar Interiews: *Dragon Week: Interview with John Jude Palencar | Suvudu Book Liats *John Jude Palencar - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Goodreads | John Jude Palencar (Illustrator of Heaven) - click "more books", bottom right *Origins: The Art of John Jude Palencar by John Jude Palencar - Barnes & Noble *Fantasy: Fantasy Art Wall John Jude Palencar, desktop wallpaper nr. 9156 About the Artist: *John Jude Palencar - Artist Profile - Gallery | Tor.com *Arnie Fenner and Cathy Fenner (editors) and Arnie Fenner and John Jude Palencar (artwork), Origins: The Art of John Jude Palencar *Artist: John Jude Palencar - SFRevu Review *John Jude Palencar - Wikipedia *John Jude Palencar - Inheriwiki - Inheritance, Eragon, Eldest, Brisingr *John Jude Palencar Photos of Artist: *File:John Jude Palencar at World Horror Convention 2008.jpg - Wikimedia Commons Cover Gallery Dreams Underfoot.jpg|'Dreams Underfoot' (2003) #1 2007-The Ivory and the Horn (Newford Book 6) (Newford -6) by Charles de Lint.jpg|'The Ivory and the Horn' (2007) #6 2005pb-Trader (Newford|'Trader' (2007 by Orb) #7 Pb-2005-Someplace to Be Flying (Newford Book 8) (Newford -8) by Charles de Lint.jpg|'Someplace to Be Flying' (2005) Trade-pb by Orb 2005 pb-Moonlight and Vines (Newford -9) by Charles de Lint.jpg|'Moonlight and Vines' (2006 PB by Orb) Forests of the Heart (Newford -10) by Charles de Lint.jpg|'Forests of the Heart' (2000) #10 Forests of the Heart-Dust Jacket Art.jpg|Full Jacket: Forests of the Heart #10 The Onion Girl (Newford -11) by Charles de Lint.jpg|'The Onion Girl' (2001 by Tor) #11 Spirits in the Wires (Newford -13) by Charles de Lint.jpg|'Spirits in the Wires' (2003) #13 Spirits djart-Spirits in the Wires.jpg|Original Art—Spirits in the Wires (2003) Widdershins (Newford -16) by Charles de Lint.jpg|'Widdershins' (2006 by Tor) #16 Muse and Reverie (Newford -23) by Charles de Lint .jpg|'Muse and Reverie' (2009) #23 Category:Contributors